1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for distributing powdered particles, and more particularly to an apparatus for distributing materials such as powdered particles by a pressurized air to a plurality of receiving ends at a constant rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional distributing apparatus, it is necessary to provide a plurality of pressurized transporting vessels for each transporting pipes connected to a plurality of receiving ends. Therefore, the conventional apparatus has such disadvantages that the fabrication of the whole system is complicated and the equipment cost thereof is high.
In order to obviate the above disadvantages, there has been proposed such an apparatus in which a distributor is interposed within a transporting conduit or line to distribute the materials to a plurality of receiving ends from the distributor, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (unexamined publication) No. 64780/77. However, the above apparatus, although necessitating less number of the pressurized transporting vessles, necessarily includes the distribution in addition to the vessel and it is difficult to set a suitable distributing ratio to the distributor.